SAINTS ROW The FanFiction
by TYZO300
Summary: A fic i'm rewriting from my previous on which will tell the whole series using my protagonist. Rating on language, violence and other content. Not good at summaries so read and review.
1. Prologue

Okay so this new saints row fic takes place somewhere near the end of saints row one an will continue on to SRIV this kind of like the prologue chapter so enjoy. My protagonist will be a Hispanic male with slicked back hair

* * *

Nothing but darkness surrounds The playa as he felt excruciating pain from being shot by sharp. The slight movements from the car tells him that the car is sinking in the water.

The playa otherwise known as Jose Santos was thinking how it could end like this ;the vice kings were tough but they were done. The Los carnales, I mean the carnales (dammit Troy) we're on whole Other level but thier nothing but ash now. As he was wondering what else could happen Lin broke the silence, "hey stay calm we're gonna get out of this, I think found my lighter" she light the ropes bounding jose freeing him an started kicking the trunk door lose.

"Hey did you hear that asshole Donnie he said I was his girl" Jose didn't know whether she was flattered os sarcastic. As the trunk flew open water rushed in submerging them both; at the last second he grabbed Lin as tightly as he can and pulled them both to the surface. After making sure she was safe and calling the ambulance he left to say hello to sharp with a RPG.

After Burying Evidence

The playa went back to the church graveyard to see Julius if he had any news on lin's condition. "Did you catch the news lin's gonna make it but considering where the bullet hit and the blood loss they're not sure when she'll recover; everybody taking this hard and they'll want to return favor but you did good playa" Julius said before they received news on the rollerz invading the row.

Final scene

We now find the playa listening to alderman Hughes speech while being surrounded by his men; after hearing enough his bullshit he decided to rush it over. "Hey yo could you speed this up I want to go to Freckle Bitches" he said while the alderman remained stoic.

"You're going to die here sir make no mistake about that; but if it makes it any better I"be sure to acknowledge you in my acceptance speech now if you excuse me I have a part-" was all the alderman said before the yacht exploded. but this is only the beginning.

* * *

So what do you think review your thoughts. Don't worry the rest of the chapters will be longer than this one


	2. Jailbreak

**Hey there I'm back and with another chapter so read and review hopefully this will go better than the last one.**

* * *

It was dark at a prison island as a blonde cop was watching TV mostly on what's going on in Stillwater until a black cop came in and motioned him to follow. "You'll never guess who's awake," the cop said to the other cop. "You're shitting me!" he said; "Come see for yourself." They started to walk down to the infirmary.

"How long has it been?" the blonde; "Years. I stopped keeping track a while ago." responded the other cop. "Can't believe it's been _that_ long." "Time flies when you're watching someone breathe through a tube." "How's the family" "My wife's cheating on me with an ultor exec, and uh, my daughter sits in her room listening to Aisha albums all day". "For a dead women she sure releases a lot of records"; "hmph no shit" "God that was a hell of a year...Alderman hughes, mayor winslow, Aisha, chief Monroe..." "All murdered by that asshole who's been sitting in intensive care on tax payers' money. "Troy said he wouldn't pull the plug"; Lord knows why" "Anyone call the chief?", "Couldn't get through...the press has been mobbing him with phone calls... "oh about the-" "yep" "Oh I forgot that was today". "You should pay more attention... "fuck off..."

They opened the doors to the infirmary and someone was by the only patient's bed. "How's he doing?" "Well," the nurse said. "Seeing as how they're still breathing after being caught in a massive explosion, I'd say, pretty good." The doors opened and a nurse called out, "Coming through!" She was wheeling in a patient in an orange jumpsuit with a purple beanie. "What happened?" the main nurse asked. "Shanking," the other responded. "Put him on that bed. sorry about that!" The nurse wheeled the gurney and slowly put the patient on the bed. "Has he said anything?" one of the cops asked. "Not yet. But I'm about to take the bandages off…" With that, she pulled the bandages off of the patient. A guy with black swept back hair and white layered at the bottom. He also had a rich tan and has green eyes. He looked around, obviously not knowing at first where he was. "Yes, that healed nicely." the nurse said. "Be careful, doctor, your patient's dangerous," one of the cops said. "You got anything you want to say to the judge," the other cop said to the girl. "You better start thinking of it now." "You're wasting your time," the previous cop said to him. "let's get a hold of Troy." As they left, the Hispanic was still quiet and taking in his surroundings. The curtain between him and the boy next to him opened and he looked over. He pulled it open. "Is it really you?" He asked. "Do I know you?" he asked him in return wit his accent. "My brother was in the Saints and he told me all about you. Listen, we gotta get you outta here." "Well, I'm sure if we ask nicely," he said sarcastically while laying his head down. "I know a way out." "Oh yeah? Then why are you still here?" "I heard you were in here and I wanted to bust you out. Getting out of here's a two-man job and no one else would give it a try." "You really expect me to trust some guy I don't even know?" "Come on, I just got myself shanked so I could get a chance to talk to you. Doesn't that show I'm loyal?" "It shows that you're dumb enough to let yourself get stabbed." "I'm trying to help you." "You what I got the last time I trusted someone? Blown the fuck up." "You need me."he scoffed. "Like The hell I do. I got the Saints!"He chuckled. "Sure you do." "What's that supposed to mean?" "How long you think you been out?" "Hey I dunno man. Two, three weeks?"

"Listen, I know you think you're a badass but do you even know where you're at? Without me, you'll be wandering around the prison for hours. Even if you manage to get hide from the guards that long and if you actually figure out how to make it outside these walls, you'll just figure out that you sitting on a goddamn island. And I'm pretty sure you can't out swim the coast guard." "You got a boat stashed here?" She asked excited at the thought of getting out. "No, but I know where we're gonna steal one." Sounds like fun. "Alright, let's get outta here." With that he stood up and was already ready to break out. He walked over to the doctor in there and punched him in the back of the head, he was out cold. "I can't believe I'm breaking out of jail with you" carlos said. "Glad you're havin' fun, let's just make sure we don't get shot." jose replied

They decided to sneak out without drawing much attention to them through the maintenance. "Okay we got to climb these pipes up to the roof" carlos said as he showed demonstration. "So do you remember my brother"; "I'm sorry carlos, there were a lotta guys that wore purple in the saints." As soon as they got to the roof they surprised a few guards taking their guns and made their across the rooftops which led to an all out shootout until they made it to the main road. They got past all the cops that were shooting and made it to the dock. They took out an entire blockade and found the boat. Carlos got in front and took control.

"Man the gun. I'm gonna get us out of here." He was handed a Heavy machine gun and started shooting any boats or helicopters that had guards in it. With the gun in perfect aim, all of them blew up. Once they were safe, he looked to the city. "That's the Row?" he asked looking at what may just be the biggest building he had ever seen. "Yep." carlos replied "Jesus, when did this happen?" "When Ultor got involved." "The clothing company?"

"After Hughes was killed in that bombing of yours, Ultor picked up the pieces. Now they're everywhere... On T.V., billboards., in stores...Hell, if you ever forget who Ultor is, just look towards Saint's Row and you'll see that fucking eyesore." They made it to land and got off the boat. "So where can I find the other Saints?" carlos lowered his head and continued walking. "What other Saints?" "Whatchu talking about?" "Without anyone to lead them, the Saints fell apart...Once the Brotherhood, Ronin and Samedi showed up, the few that were left dropped their flags before they were killed." "Well that's just fuckin' great," he said angrily. "Look, I know you didn't ask for it, but my advice just keep your head down. The cops are looking for you and a lot has changed. I say ya just go buy a beer and soak up as much information as you can." "Thanks, carlos." "Anytime." With that, Carlos walked off into the city.

* * *

**Okay so what do you think please review.**


	3. Appointed Defender

**I bring you the next chapter so read and review. Also I do not own Saints Row It's completely Volitions.**

* * *

Jose walked in walked into the strip club wearing a purple men's muscle shirt with a short sleeve baseball jersey, men's jeans, running for a beer and noticed the T.V. was on at the bar. So he decided to watch, The news was on. And I am here for the trial of the century," the News lady said. "The notorious members a of gang once known as the 'Third Street Saints'" this caught her attention. "Johnny Gat and Yao Lin were arrested last year for an attempted assassination to the Chief of Police, Troy Bradshaw, as well as 384 first degree murders and illegal racing promptly sending them to Death Row." Someone in a red T-shirt came up to the bar.

"Hey, Barry turn this shit off." jose wasn't happy. This was a time that he actually wanted to see the news. The bartender turned it off and jose turned to the man now next to him.

"Hey, I was watching that." He turned to him with a disgusted look on his face.

"I guess you're not anymore, are you, bitch?" OK Now he was pissed. He grabbed his beer and smashed it in his face. He tossed the rest of the bottle behind him and faced the bartender.

"Could you turn the T.V. back on, please?" He turned it back on.

"In just a few moments we'll find out once and for all, if Mr. Gat and Ms. Yao will go home as happy people, or a dead ones." Well, that's just great!

"Oh, shit!" he exclaimed and realized he had to get to the courthouse before anything happened. However the man that was next to him started to wake up and two other men wearing red came in too. If they were sticking with the same color, maybe they were part of a gang. He'd find out soon enough, but first he had to get past them to get to the courthouse. They were ready to attack when he picked up a barstool and killed them all. He went to the entrance and at that time, two more men were at the door. He pulled out his pistol and shot them both. He took the first car he could find and quickly drove to the courthouse.

Once he was there, the trial had already begun. He snuck around and listened in through the door before he did anything though."Mr. Gat, Ms. Yao" the judge said. "You've been convicted of over 300 murders 200 street races. Do you really expect this appeal to work?" "I figure with the statue of limitations it really should be closer to 250 to 150." Johnny said. "Maybe on illegal racing, but There's no statue of limitations for murder!" "Why the fuck not?" "Watch yourself Mr. Gat." She said threateningly. "Or what, you'll hold us in contempt? I already know you're planning on giving us the chair, you really think I give a shit about you not liking me? Fuck off." lin said She slammed down her gavel. "I'm curious if you can keep up your attitude when 2000 volts are running through your body." This didn't bother Johnny at all. In fact it made him keep going. "Oh yeah and I'm curious if you can keep acting like a doucebag when I shove that gavel up your ass!" The whole room bursted into 'ooh's' and their lawyer tried to cover it up. "My clients would like that stricken from the record." Jose decided now was a good time. He slammed his gun on the door to get their attention first. "What was that?" the judge shouted. Then the door was slammed into the guard at the door and killed him as he faced the ground. Another cop tried to sneak up on him but he was too quick and pointed the pistol at his face. "Drop it!" he said menacingly. The cop dropped his gun and the bullet escape and flew around the room until it quieted and everyone was hiding. The lawyer popped his head up above the table really quick. "Anyone hit need a lawyer?" Then he ducked back under the table. Jose bent down and got a key from the dead cop under the door.

"Shit. 'Bout time your burnt ass woke up," Johnny said to Melissa. He continued to walk towards him and tossed them the key as he undid their handcuffs.

"You okay, Johnny, lin?" "Yeah aside from being almost sent to the chair, I'm fuckin' great. Johnny said. Hey you look different. You do something with your hair?" Lin said

He chuckled. "You two ready to get outta here?"

"Fuck yeah." They took out all the cops that got in their way and headed for the entrance. A couple cop cars were right outside but that didn't stop them. They took one of the cop cars and headed for a Forgive and Forget. It was basically like a priest. But with a drive thru. The point was that it would get the cops off their ass. On the way there, they had a nice long conversation.

"Thanks for busting us out. Eesh would have killed me if I got executed." "You still with Aisha?"

"Yeah. It was a little tricky with her being on the DL after faking her own death and me on Death Row but we made it work. "How long were you both in jail for?"

"2 years and 31 days." lin said

"Not like you were counting." he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, right? It's weird though. People inside were betting on how long I'd last. When I went in, a lot of the guards just wanted to put us in the fucking ground, But with Troy as chief, he made sure I was safe troy must be more forgiving than I." "Troy's the chief of police?"

"You better start getting with the times. Julius is missing, Ben King wrote an autobiography, Dex is a—don't get me started on Dex. But the real kicker is Troy. In just 2 months he went from undercover cop to Chief of Police and word is he's become obsessed with finding out what happened on your little boat trip with the Alderman."

"Well if I have some free time I might swing by the station and say hello." The rest of the ride was quiet. He dropped him off at his and Aisha's house and left. Now he stopped at lin's apartment and stopped to drop her off. "Well he we are" he said as lin opened the door to leave" "hey" she said getting his attention then she gave him a small peck on the lips. "That's for saving me and glad your still in one piece" lin said before closing the door behind her leaving the Hispanic shocked. He just shook his head and drove off.

* * *

**So there's the second chapter hope I get more response than I did with the last fic. **


	4. Down Payment

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this story except the main character's name or any other oc that may be in this.**

* * *

After picking up lin the two saints went to johnny's house; Jose knocked on the door of the Gat residence that night. Johnny answered and they shook hands and hugged.

"Well, come on in." they happily walked in, very happy to see good friends of his. "You guys want a beer?" he asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great." He walked into the kitchen as he looked around to see all the Aisha record posters. Man he loved that girl. She was very strong and didn't give two shits about what other people think. Johnny came back into the living room, three beers in his hands.

"Johnny, who's that?" jose could hear Aisha's voice from the next floor.

"Come to the living room and find out!" He shouted back. Jose and lin sat on the couch and opened their beer.

"Johnny, I don't care if you just broke out of jail," Aisha said from the top of the stairs. She was dressed in a business suit but that was typical of her. She was very high class. She had short black hair and definitely no piercings. Johnny pointed to jose with lin and Aisha looked over. "You do not mess with my furnit—Oh, my God. Jose... lin. It's you!" Melissa smiled.

"Surprised, Aisha?" "What? That you're both here or that you're talking?" "Pick one." Aisha then turned serious. "We all thought you were dead and that you were never gonna wake up lin." "I almost was and she's tougher than she looks." jose gesturing to lin "Well, for someone who was blown to hell, you look great. Did you do something with your hair?" "I've been getting that a lot," said jose touching his hair. Then Johnny spoke up.

"Yo, can we get back to business here?" "What's the rush?" Aisha asked. "I've been cooped up on death row and that bitch has been laid out in a coma!" After jose took another drink, he turned to Johnny. "We definitely need to remind motherfuckers who we are." And Aisha being who she was asked a random question.

"And that can't wait until after dinner?"

Both Jose, Lin, and Johnny said at the same time: "No!"

Aisha laughed it off. "You three haven't changed at all."

"Well ya know," Johnny started. "There's a saying about dogs and blowing shit up." Then he laughed.. "So what's the plan?" he asked jose.

"We get our crew. Once we got that, we can work on how we're takin back our city."

"Sounds good." lin said Then Aisha brought up a good point.

"And where were you planning on having this little meeting?" Johnny, lin, and jose looked at each other then looked around the room as if considering that this was a great place. But Aisha went serious. "No." She said already knowing what they were gonna say. "Well this place is pretty spacious." Johnny said, ignoring Aisha. "No," Aisha was not having any of that in her house. "The color's very soothing." Jose said, still looking around. "No!" She said very clear that she wasn't kidding. "It's comfortable as hell" lin said while smoking with her feet propped up "Hell No" Aisha said giving the Asian driver a death glare "Oh, come on, Eesh!" Johnny exclaimed.

"This ain't no fucking gang clubhouse!" She turned her back to them. Well, that was the end of that. Johnny faced jose, and lin.

"Change in plans." Both stood up.

"We gotta find a new place?" Johnny looked at Aisha hoping maybe she would change her mind.

"Yeah, you got it." It was good thing jose still has his phoenix to drive them. They both got in the car where Johnny told her where to go. "Head over to the old mission house, we'll start there."

"Why don't we just set up shop at the church?" he asked.

"Ultor's renovated it and turned it into a tourist trap." johnny said

"You're kidding me." he said

"Wish I was. We gotta find a new place and the mission house would be perfect. "Religious building are kind of been there done that" jose said. "But we're not staying in the mission." "Now check it out A few years ago, an earthquake dropped the part of the city below sea level. Rather than cleaning it out the rubble, the city just built over it. There's an abandoned hotel below the mission that will work." Sounded good to them.

"Alright, what's the catch?" lin said She knew not everything in life is free.

"We have to evict the current tenants."

"sounds like fun." Hell anything that involved shooting sounded like fun to him. Once they were there, they got out of the car and headed inside. Johnny showed them where to go and it must have been 4 floors down. Finally they found a room crawling with people in green and had dreads. He took out his pistol aimed well and shot one of them. That alerted them all. There were about 15 of them that he had to take out but he only took out about 6. Johnny took out 4 while lin took care of the rest. He was use to doing things on his own sometimes but when Johnny and lin was with him, he only had part of the work and the rest was Johnny's and lin's. Once the people in green were taken out, he had to take out the homeless 'shelters'.

Basically, it was a whole bunch of boxes piled up and there were about 8 of them. He blew them up while Johnny and lin stood by and watch. The last thing he had to do to make it home was kill the bums that were still here. That was simple since all they had were knives. None of them got near him and he shot them all from afar. Johnny and Lin handled a few of them as well. He wasn't surprised. Once they were all taken out, he was done with his work here.

"So, what do you think?" Johnny asked her as he moved a dead boy of the couch and made it his footrest. They looked around at the trashy place.

"It's kind of a shithole."

"True that. But it's a shithole with potential." Lin and Jose couldn't see it as anything better than it already was.

"Shit is still shit johnny." lin said. She was still Doubtful about it.

"Oh come on! A stripper pole, some flat screens, maybe some nicer furniture…" he trailed off.

"Say no more. You had me at 'stripper pole'." jose said convinced enough.

"Fuckin' A." They pounded fists and then that became their home, Lin only shook decided just to make the best out of it and sat with her fellow gangsters.

* * *

Now that's done and I hope you like what I typed and you give good reviews.


	5. Three Kings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Jose.**

* * *

Johnny set down another dead body by the couch. When he stood up again he faced Jose. "Ya know this isn't exactly what I had in mind for my day. Lin carried a body over her shoulder and set it down on the couch.

"Yo, we gotta clean this place out." jose said Johnny dragged another bum to the edge of the couch. "Yo, I'm not a fucking janitor." "No shit, you're a goddamn diva! and you said Aisha was the one the problems" lin said "This is the kind of shit people who were just canonized should do. Jose decided to have some fun while he's at it. "Great idea! Let's just ask some of the crew for help!" He kicked a bum in the head so the head rolled over. "Hey buddy, you wanna help? No?" Johnny gave her a look that said 'That's not funny' while lin just giggled which was surprising as hell. "Looks like we're doing this ourselves." he said "That's my point! We can't really run a gang if we don't have – you know – a fucking gang!" johnny said Even though it was funny to the two of them, gat had a point. "You said it yourself. Most of the old crew are either dead or busted by Troy. We're gonna have to start fresh."

"Yeah well let's get on that cause I'm done mopping up blood!"

"This kid carlos helped me bust out. He seems alright but we're gonna need more." Then Johnny got a certain look on his face. He knew that he was starting to put things together. "Whatchu thinking?"

"Yo, I met some people in jail who might work. Let me make some calls. Once I find out where these bitches are though, you're gonna have to show 'em you're the real deal though. They won't just follow anybody."

"That won't be a problem." Then he turned to leave but he said something else.

"Hey before you go, what sort of crew are you looking for?"

Jose left and drove all the way to the Suburbs to recruit his lieutenants. The first one she met was a girl named Shaundi. "I'm Jose." "Hey I'm shaundi, whaddya say you show me what you can do in that thing?" "alright?" "I want to see what skill you have in a car. Make a few big jumps and I'm in." "No hay problema." They got in the car and found a couple hills. He floored on the gas pedal and made three in a row. "Not bad. Tell me when to meet you and where. I'd love to hang out with you guys. Just drop me off at my place."

He did as he was told and headed to the next lieutenant. Carlos. He was down by Rim Jobs with a tow truck. "Hola carlos" jose said

"Hey Jose. I'd love to be a part of your gang but first can you do me a favor? A friend of mine owes me money but he hasn't paid me back. Can you help me repossess his car?" "Sure. I'm up for it." They got in the truck and headed to the cemetery where Carlos's friend's car was. "So how are you?" he asked. "Mejor que la mayoría de los perdedores ." "I hear what you did at Johnny's and Lin's trial." "I couldn't let them fry him. You know Johnny and Lin from jail?"

"I saw him in prison once. He didn't look like a happy guy. Lin kinda knew my hermano so she look after me while I she was in the prison"

"Johnny's better when he's killing people. Seriously, he's a good guy, just don't piss him off and lin's good as long as get on her good side." By that time they were in the cemetery backing up into an old as dirt car. He towed it and left the cemetery. "Hey Ramone, I was just calling to let you know that, ha, I stole your car…You there?...Well listen, if you want it back, you better pay me what you owe me… good, I'll be at Rim Jobs." He hung up. "Thanks for this. He should be here soon." He parked the car and got into his own. Carlos walked up to his window and set his arms on it. "So, am I in the Saints?"

"recepción del amigo." he said with a smile. He returned it. "Cool. Let me know when I should be there. See ya!"

"adios, carlos." With that she drove off to meet the last lieutenant. The last one was a man named Pierce. But hey, he wasn't one to judge a book by it's cover. He was dressed in a purple hat and had a white T-shirt. "Hey, I'm Pierce. If I'm gonna roll with you, I wanna see you fuck some Ronin up." "I can do that." They drove away and killed about ten people all dressed in yellow with samurai swords on their backs. He didn't even have to get off the Bike. He reached for his machine gun and went rambo on them. Once they were all killed, They headed back to the hideout.

"So, Pierce, you ready to meet the other Saints?"

"Hell yeah!" They made their way down the stairs and Shaundi and Carlos were there waiting. He brought them all down and once they were there, they heard a lot of shouting. Johnny was beating up some guy while Lin was sitting on the couch reading a car magazine while drinking a soda. Jose pushed past everyone to face Johnny's back.

"What the hell's going on?" Johnny turned around and talked to Jose. "Well, I had to do some canonizing; hold up." He pointed to a random guy dressed in all purple. "You!" The guy looked up at him. "You're next." Then he walked away but the said 'Wait. What?' Then people started beating him up. "Where'd you find these guys?" jose asked. "Like I said, I made some calls. Lin just gather some of her old racing buddies" Carlos spoke up. "You guys actually hang out down here?" "I don't know," Shaundi started. "Add a hookah, some throw pillows, and a flat screen and this place would be aight."

"You definitely need a stripper pole in this bitch!" pierce exclaimed.

"Definitely." Johnny agreed.

"Oh yeah." Jose said as well. Then he walked up to the top of the stairs.

"So, now what?" Shaundi asked Johnny. Johnny replied. "We listen." They all turned to face Jose at the top of the stairs. "Alright everybody listen up! The Saints used to own Stillwater however the only motherfuckers that remember that is me, lin, and Gat. I think it's time we give those other crews a wakeup call." Cheers erupted from the crowd below her. Now I ain't gonna lie a lotta shit's changed since I've been outta the game, so I'm gonna need some help. She faced Pierce. "Pierce, you're in charge of the Ronin. I wanna know who's calling the shots and what business' they're running."

"Done," Pierce replied. Then he faced Shaundi. "Shaundi, you got the Sons of Samedi." she made a bad face. "It's gotta be them?"

"Fuck you say?" It was then that they all knew to do what jose said whenever he asked.

"I-It's cool. I got this." He then turned to Carlos.

"Carlos—"

"The Brotherhood, I'm on it." He smiled. Carlos was gonna make a great Saint.

"Aight, we are taking back this city. Once you're done with something, come back here and these people will have something for you to do. It's our time now, let's get this shit started!" Louder cheers surrounded the room. And thus The Third Streets Saints were resurrected and badder than ever

* * *

**Well I say I did good Job so review and i'll get back to you**


	6. Explanation

Hey there it's me Sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories for nearly a month. A friend of mine needed help on this other fanfiction site so I set up a account there and did what I had do. Then I thought maybe I could do the stories that this site would normally remove and post them there because they actually allowed them. Anyway if you want to check it out for those of you that don't know it's Adult-fanfiction and my author name is TYZOO; I already have Three stories you wouldn't see here so check them out. See Ya soon


	7. Birthday Notice YAY!

**Hello everybody and welcome, as you know today april the 1st therefore it's my birth and I have been doing a lot of fun things in the meantime I will update on a few the stories this week. However if you want to take on a request for me there are six of them in the story on my page called "Of poetry and challenges"_ Don't worry you don't have to actually write poems I just put them there because the last time I posted a challenge fic they removed it. _So anyway today's my birthday and I will hear from you all soon.**


End file.
